dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Smith's Safe House/Trophy Room/Auror Admission Test
Auror Admission Test. (Auror Subjects at Hogwarts - DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology) Name:Lily Smith Age:19 PART ONE 1. Give a reason why you wish to be an Auror: Well, I'm really good with defensive spells, an' I think I could help protect people bett'ah bein' an auror than not. I'm also good at lots'a other things too, an' think that I would be a big help. Sorry...I've nev'ah been great at writin' stuff. 2. State two of your greatest relevant magical abilities: I'm good at defensive magic an' shields, so I can protect myself or other fight'ahs from attacks for a long time, givin' them th'a change t'ah attack an win. I'm also an excellent Potion make'ah and can help make different potions for all sorts a' things. I know ya' said two, but I'm also really good at Legimency, though I have trouble protectin' my mind with Occlemency, and I need t'ah work on that. 3. What characteristics make you a better candidate than others? I truely care about others an will do my best t'ah protect those I'm workin' with. I also am a good fight'ah an good on my feet. I've had some real experience both fightin' an' spyin', so I already have some experience. 4. What are your NEWT qualifications? *Charms-E *Transfiguration-E *Defense Against the Dark Arts-O *Potions-O *Herbology-A *Divination-A *Healing-E PART TWO 1. If you saw someone, under suspicion only of being a dark wizard, what would you do? Why would you do so? I would stay back an' watch 'em, possibly ducking around a corner and changin' my appearance an' clothing so hey wouldn't recognize me. I would call for backup, while followin' 'em and stay hidden unless I needed t'ah help someone or keep 'em from gettin' away. 2. If you were on a mission for the Ministry to rescue a group of wizards taken captive, and could either save yourself or the captives, who would you save? I'd save tha' captives, assuming I couldn't save both. One, I'd be followin' ord'ahs and second I'd be doin' what's right in keepin' them safe. 3. If you are dying in battle, what would you ensure before your demise? That the oth'ers were able ta'h get out safely, or that they'd be protected from attacks for a bit long'ah. PART THREE Which of the following spells have you MASTERED: *Full bodied Patronus *Variety of curses and counter curses *Ability to brew complex potions such as the Draught of Living Death *Cast a Protean charm *Cast a Fidelius charm *Cast a Bedazzling hex *Knowledge of venomous plants *Know how to clean ghost ectoplasm. *Know the incantation to make objects disappear. I've mastered all of these, except cleanin' up aft'ah ghosts. Other than that I can do all tha' above and more of each than what's listed here. Thanks for readin' through this. Thank you for taking the test. please await your owl, and if you are successful, Tanis Nyt will interview you. Category:Archive